Adam, Son of Apocolypse
by webman
Summary: The son of Apocolypse, the most powerful mutant ever bred, has been thrown into another dimension where the X-men roam. Who will find him first, the brotherhood or the X-men?


  
  
  
  
He stared out at the calm night. The slight breeze blowing across his face with the most intricate of life.  
The days recently have been more of a nightmare than what any nightmare could ever be. Witnessing thousands die by  
your own hand is like living in a hell created by yourself. The person turns to face the inside of the towering   
castle of which he lived. Apocolypse walks through the door of his room. His enormous limbs seem like the roots   
of trees, hulking over even the largest of people. He walked over to the man and puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"You are the most incredible mutant that has ever breathed in life. And yet you seem as if you care nothing   
for your own life. Tell me what is on your mind, my son." Apocolypse stared blankly at the vast landscape that   
revealed itself to the giant structure. The boy stands and thinks for a second, about what to say. His eyes lit up  
as he revealed his thoughts.  
"Father, I do not wish to fight anymore." He said. Apocolypse gasped in awe.   
"Why do you not wish to fight. You are my son and you will do as I tell you to!" He yelled. His face was   
full of rage as he stormed out of the room.  
"Where are you going! I am not finished talking with you!" The boy's power had taken over, his eyes lit up with   
a bright blue hue as his mental abliities dragged his father into the large chamber. He was more powerful than his  
father had originally thought possible. He was the perfect mutant. Bred from years and years of genetic splicing  
and forged with the genes of Apocolypse.  
"Son, do not fight with me, fight with those that have made you that way. The ones that killed your mother."  
Apocolypse was a manipulator, the boys real mother was actually science, but he did not know that. He broke down and   
began to cry. His thoughts became clouded and he lost control over his telekinetic abilities. His father had time to   
recouperate, he picked himself up and charged at the boy. Apocolypse used all of his strength to break through the   
boys psyonic shield, but he managed to. He picked the boy up with one hand and threw him into a wall, knocking him   
unconscious.   
"Nobody pulls me around and gets away with it you little brat." He walked out of the room slowly and without   
remorse.  
  
  
  
The boy woke up slowly, dragging himself out of the gutter that he had been thrown into. The area seemed different  
somehow. There were people rushing from place to place, and cars driving down the road. He was not home. He squinted   
at the sun, he had never seen the sun before.   
"Where am I?" he questioned, not expecting a reply.   
"Earth, welcome." said an old voice. He turned to see a man in his late sixties looking at him. His large   
clothing was torn and tattered on his small body.   
"This is earth? It can't be." The man had already left. The boy made his way out the back of the alley-way and   
to the street.   
He walked along the side of the street admiring the site of the city that he was now in. All the life, all the  
people. He had never seen this either and it was beginning to grow on him. He hoped that he would never have to see   
his father again. The past was beginning to become a distant memory.   
He followed the sidewalk for most of the day until he came upon some people that stood in his way. one of them   
was tall and had long hair, dyed dark blue. The other people all looked the same, a spot of hair on their heads and just   
some raggedy clothes that wouldn't even be fitting for the circus.   
"Hey kid nice jacket." Said the blue haired one. The stranger removed it and threw it on the ground mocking the   
symbol of apocolypse. The boy's rage was beginning to start in again. He held it back as much as he could.   
"Please get out of my way before I accidently hurt you." said the boy. The strangers all began to laugh like a   
bunch of hyenas.  
"Oh, no the little baby is going to hurt me I'm so scared." Mocked the leader. He pulled out a small knife and   
flipped it open with a flick of his wrist. He held it next to the boy's neck threatening to kill him. One of the other   
people exposed a gun, and pointed it at the small boy.  
"So what are you gonna do, piss on my shoes?" The leader said. The boy just stood there eyeing the leader like   
a stone wall.   
"Once again, GET ... OUT ....Of ....MY ...WAY!" said the boy. His eyes lit up blue again. The leader just stood   
there, he had no idea what was in store for him. The boy stretched his back and took a fighting stance. One of the other  
people that was there, jumped in front of the leader and gestured to take him on. He also took a stance that was similar  
to the boys. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like hours. The other person took the first shot,   
thrusting his fist to the boys face. The boy managed to dodge it with ease, and countered with a backhand to the stomach.   
He used his psyonicly enduced strength to hit him with more power than a freight train. It launched the other person back   
about ten feet, until they hit the ground with a thud, he was down for the count. The rest of the gang stared in awe at   
their fallen comrade. They all made their way over to him, the boy grabbed his jacket off the ground and joined them.  
"Oh my god man what the hell, that wasn't even a punch and you're ten feet back, but how." The person on the ground  
began to speak.  
"That felt like being hit with a baseball bat....oohh.....and I was the ball." He said between groans. The leader   
walked up to the boy.  
"That was pretty amazin kid, what's your name?" The boy stood in his stance for a moment. These people were   
antagonizing him a second ago and now they are asking him his name, what is wrong with these people?  
"Uhmm... the name is Adam." The other people just stood there for a moment. The kid on the ground was feeling   
better so his friends helped him off the ground. The leader looked at his friend and then at Adam.  
"Adam, welcome to the gang." He said. Adam was startled, He thought for a moment taking in all that had happened.  
He had friends and he wasn't even here for more than twenty minutes. Now what would he do?  



End file.
